When I was Your Man
by Tidon
Summary: Well this is a BodiexGlitch fic so if you are not comfortable with these pairing please don't read. What will happen to glitch when he moved to Emilia&Bodie's apartment? Glitch here was 12 and not yet a part of Hi-Def crew he was just living with Emillia and Bodie and he was friends with Mo and the others okay? An AU actually ... T for now (maybe) BODIEXGLITCH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote this while having a headache so if there was some errors or anything wrong please bear with it. It just pop out of my head while listening, When I was your man by Bruno mars.

Well this is a BodiexGlitch fic so if you are not comfortable with these pairing please don't read.

Glitch here was 12 and not yet a part of Hi-Def crew he was just living with Emillia and Bodie and he was friends with Mo and the others okay? An AU actually …..

It's just only a few fics with these two here around so I'll try to contribute …..

Disclaimer: I don't own dance central characters and Bruno mars songs or whatever ….. nguhh …don't sue me .. okay?

_Blah blah = thoughts ( italic form )_

It's On!

Chapter one?... well I don't know if I'll be doing this a one shot or anything… nah It depends …..

When I was your man

Bodie was living with his long time friend Emillia at the Big beach house along with their crew mates, bodie and emilia was sharing a spacious room (apartment type) leaving enough space for their privacy , they didn't mind sharing together though. It was 11:00,They were preparing for sleep when a knock caught their attention

" Uhmm excuse me is this room 130? "

" Well yeah what is it? " bodie said opening the door and he saw a small kid with two big bags at his back.

" this is room 130 right,,.. Well I rented here too guess You're my roommate right ? " the kid raised his hand near bodie " I'm glitch " glitch said having a largest grin bodie ever seen. " Bodie " he said as he reached the hand of the teen.

"Come in" emillia said as she dry her hair with towel.

" who is she? "

" she's emillia our roommate too " bodie said helping glitch with his bags " okay then lets unpack this to my room okay " bodie said as he lead the way for glitch. The Korean was scanning the place and he find it big enough for them. They reached bodie's room, It had a one huge bed and the room was clean " Cool! " glitch said as he scanned the room. " You liked it? ", " Yeah I really liked it, It's cool man "

"Thanks man! I clean everyday, this will be your room too.. " bodie said messing with glitch hair

" Hey not the hair big guy ! " glitch said as he fixed his hair back, bodie was laughing at the teen. Glitch gave a glare at bodie….

"Well if you like messing around then…. take this , Pikachu use thunderbolt! Zzzzizttt " glitch tickled the side of bodie, he didn't know that the blond was very ticklish.

" Ahahaha stop it glitch … ahh hahahha " the blond rolled on the floor and glitch sitting on top of him, Emillia heard them and rushed to the boys room. " Whats happening here ! " as she open the door, emillia's checks turned red as she saw the "position" glitch was with bodie. The two boys only give her a confuse look "What is it Em? ". "ahem I thought something happen so I rushed here " emillia closed the door recovering from earlier _why Am I blushing damn those boys!._

Glitch stopped tickling bodie and he slowly get up and he offer a hand to help bodie get up from the floor the blond accepted glitch's hands as he tried to pull his arms glitch couldn't handle bodie's weight, he tripped on top of him their lips brushed for a moment. Bodie's eyes widened in shock.

"ouch! … I'm sorry Bodie I tripped! You're too heavy to carry " glitch said quickly getting up.

For glitch it was just plain accident he didn't even think of anything, he didn't even noticed that their lips brushed. But for bodie it had something.. he felt something …

Bodie sat up " It's okay glitch, your bags? "

Glitch opened his bags and place his clothes on the side of the drawer, he got his towel and toothbrush and soap "I'll take a shower Bodie" the blond nodded and glitch made his way to the bathroom.

Bodie was laying on the bed confused _why do I felt like …. This? _He closed his eye and he drifted to sleep. Glitch finished his bath, he wore his pajamas, he saw bodie sleeping with his mouth wide open he smiled and he turned off the lights and lay beside bodie.

Bodie felt his cellphone vibrate, It was Emillia "hey you awake ? any trouble there?"

" nothing really, were cool Em. "

" great,, night then … "

" night Em. "

Bodie realize something warm wrapped in his chest it was glitch arms hugging him tightly like a huge teddy bear. Bodie chuckled and he close his eyes _I think…. I liked him._

It was 10:30 am glitch rubbed his eyes "Bodie?" glitch looked around and made his way to the living room and a note was left there " Hey G sorry for leaving we have jobs in the beach were lifeguards If you're hungry grab anything inside the fridge, don't eat a lot of Em's chocolates she'll tear the house down… If you're bored there was an xbox there you can play dance central games take care -BODIE "

Glitch head toward the fridge almost half of the fridge was chocolates, nutella and chocolate drinks. "Wow she didn't like chocolates that much" glitch grabbed the nutella and some sliced bread made his breakfast. He played dance central for six hours straight he got the moves too fast and beat some scores of Bodie and Emilia , now he was playing OMG practicing the song on break it down mode . An hour past he learned OMG and started playing it in HARD mode. Glitch didn't hear the door opened it was emilia and bodie coming in " Is he playing DC? OMG huh? " emilia asked the blond. Bodie only shrugged and they reached the living room and saw glitch performed the finishing move and having a 5 Gold stars Wow was the only word escaped from the two " Glitch that was great! Did you play DC before? "

" Hey bodie you're back! " glitch said as he pause the game and walk in front of bodie " What are you saying earlier didn't hear it "

" I said Did you ever played DC before "

" Not really I just watch somebody played it. " the blond was amazed that glitch had a potential in dancing _maybe he can join riptide? _

" Hey I'm here too, did you eat my chocolates glitch? " emilia asked as she see a bundle of wrappers on the desk she opened the fridge and a bag of snickers was out " You ate all the snickers !? " emilia slightly raised his voice.

" I'm sorry Em I was just hungry I don't know how to cook so I ate your snickers ….sorry" glitch said having a really sorry look , the blond saw glitch's face " hey Em I'll buy you another pack is that okay? "

" Fine I have your word " she said grabbing a chocolate drink and some chocolate bars and headed on her room.

" Aww sorry bodie cuz of that you have to buy another pack of snickers… "

" It's okay already, hey lets play Dance central G!" glitch nodded and they play for an hour glitch was tired, the blond decided to cook some for dinner cuz Em can't cook too.

When the food was prepared the blond called Em and glitch " Hey Em, G food is ready "

They started eating glitch really liked bodie's cooking " This is great bodie" glitch said as he rubbed his tummy. " Of course it's great I cooked that remember" bodie said as he put the dishes. " I'll help you clean Bo". Bodie reached for the sponge but glitch hold it first he hold glitch hand instead. " o-okay I'll rinse, you rub okay ? " glitch nodded and minutes passed they finished the dishes. They're both wet and cold " Hey G I'll take a warm bath first okay " bodie said and he grabbed a towel with RIPTIDE printed on it. Five minutes later glitch was shivering, he decided to take a bath " Hey bodie I needed to take a bath too I'm too cold out here " he didn't wait for a response he joined bodie in the tub filled with hot water on it "I'm cold out there so " glitch said giving a sweet smile to bodie . "hey glitch ….. well I don't have a choice ".

"Ahh it's so warm, I don't want to get out "

" You should put some soap and shampoo on you "

" Can you put some on me ? " glitch said and he sat in front of bodie

" Sure " bodie patted the bottle of shampoo and applied to glitch hair, glitch closed his eyes preventing the shampoo through his eyes .

" Uhh bodie stop poking me at the back, are you trying to find my tickly spot?, I'll give you a thunderbolt again if you continue that " glitch said smiling. Bodie can't hold it he was aroused since glitch join him at the tub, thankfully the tub was full of bubbles so glitch didn't saw his length. Ten minutes later glitch's fingers was wrinkly so he decided to get out of the water." Bodie I'm out my hands are old now" glitch said lifting his hand in front of bodie. " Okay use the towel right there "

Glitch grabbed the towel he saw RIPTIDE CREW " what's riptide Bo? "

" Our crew , we dance glitch " bodie said looking at glitch reactions " I think you should come with me tomorrow met our crew "

" Really?"

" yea you met the two members already me and Em "

" Cool " Glitch said and he went out of the bathroom, he put his pajamas and ten minutes had past and bodie finished. He found glitch curled up, he grabbed some boxers and a plain shirt and made his way to bed beside glitch, glitch woke up kinda half awake and he mumbled something " Teddy bear! " glitch said as he hugged bodie tightly bodie didn't even had a second thought and cuddled with the teen, and they drifted to sleep.

End of chapter 1

Yeah I'll be doing the continuation soon It'll be shorter or longer if I have some reviews that wanted it to make longer chapters it's okay.

GOD I just had a really bad headache I'm planning to finish this today but I can't so wait for the next chapter …

I had plans for later chaps … so Rate and Review guys really helps the continuation..

Cough cough *headaches*

Officer tidon signing off ….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews

Guest , Seph123 , Its Annona

About seph123's review I still can't create a sex scene with Bodie and Glitch because Glitch is still 12 oh God I can't imagine that … LOL

Well here It is the chapter 2

It's On

.

.

Chapter2

.

It was 10:30 in the morning when Bodie woke up he found glitch's arms wrapped around him, Bodie watched the teen beside him. He was sleeping peacefully, his face was getting cuter when you look at it. Bodie's arm was used by glitch as pillow, the blond didn't mind all he can see was a cute lovely Asian in his arms hugging him like a giant teddy bear.

Bodie saw the clock it was 11am he needed to get ready for work. But when he tried to pull away from glitch's hold the teen somehow tighten his grip at bodie. The blond chuckled " guess I'm gonna be late today huh?".

Bodie's thought was shaken when he heard glitch mumbled something

"please don't leave me too"

He saw glitch's face, tears streaming down his eyes, bodie wipe it with his thumb, he was curious why the teen said those words in his dreams, did _somebody left him or something ?_ , that question invaded bodie's head. He can't understand why somebody would leave glitch. Based on his observation the teen was cheerful and kind so why would somebody leave him.

Bodie like Glitch but he reminded himself, _this is not right he was still a kid you shouldn't corrupt his fragile little heart. _The blond thought himself not to felt this way to the teen but a part of him was willing to wait for the right time to come.

Glitch opened his eyes, as rubbed his eyes he saw bodie watching him silently

"hey bodie Good morning " glitch said softly still hugging bodie

"Good morning sleepy head, it's already 11:30 did you slept well? " bodie said as he messed with the teen's hair, Glitch only nodded still hugging him tightly. "Don't you have work today Bodie?" glitch asked lazily his head leaned against bodie's chest.

"I do, my shift starts at 12 but I can't get up because there's a sleepyhead koala hugging me tightly" Bodie said giving Glitch a warm smile. "oh sorry" glitch said and he released bodie he grabbed one of the biggest pillow and hugged it. "I'll be going glitch" the blond said as he got up out of the bed "I'll be back at 10pm take care okay".

He peep through the window and saw Emilia and Bodie walking out with smiles on their faces. He felt jealousy he wanted to stay beside bodie all day hung out with him but he couldn't.

Their room was empty, he was alone like always he will wait until bodie to come back. School starts tomorrow for him. He make himself busy and he didn't realize the time. He heard someone opened the door and heard many footsteps when he peep at the edge of the wall it was bodie and emilia and some other friends. He saw a man with a hoody covering his face, a woman that had socks like at her arms together with the guy with orange goggles, A man with a classy look and a pretty woman beside him and familiar woman with a Mohawk hairstyle and … Tshia?.

Bodie saw a cute little guy peeping on the corner of the wall "Hey glitch come here" the teen walked slowly towards bodie and the blond introduce him to the others. Tshia/Lil T come in front of glitch "Hey is it really you?" glitch nodded giving her a smile "Hi Lil T" glitch said snickering

"Hey don't call me Lil T were at the same height"

"NO, I'm a little taller than you…"glitch said as he stand up proving he's right

"Fine wanna play dance central?" Tshia asked and she received a grin from glitch. They tossed a coin to see who's gonna choose a song glitch won, he choose Technologic on hard, the others was watching them dance they were pretty surprised to the two youngsters moves they really had the talent. The two performed the final move. Glitch won by 50,000 points ahead tshia. The others clapped their hands cheering for both of them.

"I won!" glitch said raising his arms, she couldn't believe it and wanted a rematch

"Now I'm gonna pick a song "

"Fine with me" glitch said snickering because of tshia didn't want losing to anyone. Tshia picked OMG both on hard mode, glitch smiled "the hardest song huh?"

"You're not gonna win this time" tshia said sticking her tongue out. They dance and the final move was done, the scores are showed glitch won by 20,000 points ahead. "I can't believe it" tshia said

"Ahem!" glitch said as he was waiting for something from tshia.

"Fine!" Tshia said and grabbed something on her bag it's a bar of snickers. They always compete with each other and when someone loses the loser should give anything as a reward.

They party continued their room was filled with laughter glitch knew all of them now. Angel and Miss Aubrey the most classy persons he saw in the party, MacCoy the greatest DJ and his partner Dare, Taye Tshia's big Sis and Mo a big guy like Bodie had the same big grin in his face.

Mo praised glitch's moves, they talked for a while and Mo said that he could teach Glitch some moves, the teen was surprised and grateful that he had so many friends now. Hours had passed Tshia and Glitch danced a bunch of songs when Taye called her " Hey T you have school for tomorrow " Tshia nodded and Taye bade a farewell to the group. Minutes passed the others said that there going home and the party was finished Mo called Glitch and thought him a special bro fist.

"Cool!" Glitch said as he wave his hands "Bye guys next time again!"

Bodie saw Glitch's face he was happy, he just smiled and helped Emilia cleaned the mess. Glitch help the two of them cleaned the room, He saw a opened bottle of beer, It was full he tried to taste it he gulped a large amount and when he tasted the beer "EWW !" Bodie and Emilia laugh "You are too young for that G" emilia said

"How you guys like this, it's bitter like hell" glitch said throwing the contents to the sink.

"You'll like it when you grow up" Emilia said as she wipe the table

"Ahh Bodie I have school tomorrow …"

"You should take a rest G it's late" bodie said the teen nodded and headed to their bedroom he change to his pajamas and lay on the bed. Five minute had passed and he's still wide awake the door opened it was Bodie he quickly tucked under the covers pretending to be asleep, Bodie knew the teen was pretending to be asleep he found it cute he smiled to himself as he prepared for sleep when Glitch was still not around here Bodie would sleep naked. He grabbed a black boxers short and lay on the bed, as soon as he make himself comfortable he felt glitch arms around him.

"I can't sleep without my teddy bear" glitch said as he leaned his head on bodie's chest, bodie's right arm hold glitch closer him. Glitch was really comfortable with Bodie even though It was just less than a week since they met. He was just grateful that he had made a lot of friends here.

Bodie can't sleep a train of thoughts invaded him, he felt glitch's breathing it was slow and hot. Bodie wanted to kiss Glitch's soft lips he wanted him, he love him. His thoughts made his body stiffen but he contain it to himself he didn't want to see Glitch afraid of him because he couldn't contain his naughty thoughts he fight himself from being an 'animal' he just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

.

.

End of Chapter 2

Well what do you think I still can't make a BodieXGlitch sex scene yet because glitch was still 12 okay he's just too young… you know .. you prev XD

And by the way I'm thinking of a little hurt or against here … so wait for the next chapter ..

And THANK YOU for the reviews ! I really appreciated it

I'm out..

"Shoot! I gotta run and get some water, 'cause you're on fire!" -glitch


	3. Friendzoned

A/N: This story was easy going okay no need to rush...

Chapter3

Lil'T and Tshia are one, Tshia is the real name of Lil'T (I just google it)

Disclaimer: I don't own dance central or anything related to them ...

-o-o-o-o-o

Friendzoned

-0-

Glitch and Tshia were friends they hangout more often in fact she was his first friend when he moved from korea, they had taken the same class as usual, their seats were close to each other. They talk a lot they share their own secrets.

Glitch said that he just found his new crush. "Aww that's why you were all bouncy this week, Who's the lucky guy?"

Only Tshia new that glitch was Bi, Tshia had a crush on Glitch at first. When she had gathered her strength enough to express her feeling to Glitch, he was stunned he saw Tshia's face, "Sorry Tshia but you had pick the wrong guy, I mean I liked girls but I like guys too, you follow me? But if you want we could still be friends" Glitch said as he wiped the tears streaming from Tshia's face "I'm really sorry T" Glitch hugged her giving her comforting circles at her back. Tshia hugged back crying on glitch.

After Tshia's confession they almost hangout every other day or every day possible, people teasing them, pairing them, they just laugh when somebody asked.

"Promised me T, this is just between us"

"What are you say'n? Of course It's just between us! Come'on now spill the beans! "

"It's Bodie" Glitch said not looking at her eyes Tshia just shook her head "You just met right? What is this love at first sight?" Tshia said teasing glitch.

"I don't know T, But I guess it is…."

" Hey Glitch don't be surprized if he didn't like you back or something close to it, First you're a guy and your age... I'm just saying possibilities Glitch".

"I know that T, but I really like him, I think..." Glitch said looking at the windows

"Just take those in mind glitch, He was... I don't know 5 years older than you, I'm not against it but if you're happy then I'm happy too" Tshia said and smiled when she saw Glitch's face he was pretty surpized.

"Where did you learned those advises T?"

"I had watched a ton of Romantic shit G, so thats why I had a ton of advice to give ya"

"Thanks T!" Glitch said while they do thier unique handshake

"Anytime G !"

-o-o-o-

A filler chapter :P

What do you think?

Read and Rate please .

Next chapter is UP... ASAP .


	4. Waiting and New Love Blossomed

A/N : Don't hate me for doing this ….

I find McCoy attractive than Mo … I'm sorry :P

Tshia/LiL'T okay? LOL

Chapter 4

-o-o-o-o

-o-o-

Waiting,….A New Love Blossomed

It was 5:45 Lil'T and Glitch was heading out of the gate of their school when glitch remembered something important "Shit! T, I forgot something! I need to go back at the lockers, you just head first okay bye call ya later!" Tshia shook her head smiling and she decided to go home.

It was 6:00pm when glitch finished assorting the papers he forgot to do and he closed his locker and headed through the door when a loud lighting crash hit the sky and It started pouring heavy rain. He ran through the waiting shed and he sat on the bench he waited for the rain to stop but it only get stronger after every five minutes mixed with cold wind. He decided to call Tshia but the line was busy "Who is she calling to?" he dropped the call and he called Bodie but no one answered "Hey This is Bodie, If you have something to say do it after the beep…*beep* "

"Hey Bo ….. can you pick me up here I'm in front of the school in the waiting shed…. Please.."

Glitch sigh and he text Bodie

"Hey Bodie It's Glitch , would you mind fetch me here I'm kinda stuck here, There no buses dropping by I don't have an Umbrella, The rain is so strong … Pleeeese :P" Sent 6:15pm

"Hey Bo are you coming? " Sent 6:33pm

"Hey Bodie? Please answer…. :(" Sent 7:13pm

"Bodie Its really dark here…." Sent 7:54pm

Glitch tried to call Emilia he dialled her number but no answer same with bodie only voice mail, he was just to dial Tshia's number when his phone's battery died out "FUCK!" glitch said as he put his phone inside his bag. It was 8:30pm he was still waiting for Bodie. It was dark, cold and rare to get passed by a car, he sighed he was lucky he wore his maroon jacket and pants, he just hugged his bag to lessen the cold he felt and hoping that Bodie would come….

-o-o-o-o-o 11:00 pm –o-o-o-o

Riptide crew threw a massive party inside the beach house the whole place was blaring in music. Emilia looked around he didn't seen glitch yet she chcked the clock it was 11:00 pm "Hey, did Glitch got home yet?" she asked Bodie the blond shrugged and he searched his phone in his pocket he realized that he left it on the bed upstairs, he went upstairs and checked his phone for messages.

"Well let's see, 1 missed call Baby G, 5 new messages Baby G " bodie opened glitch's messages

"Hey Bodie It's Glitch , would you mind fetch me here I'm kinda stuck here, There no buses dropping by I don't have an Umbrella, The rain is so strong … Pleeeese :P" Sent 6:15pm

"Hey Bo are you coming? " Sent 6:33pm

"Hey Bodie? Please answer…. :(" Sent 7:13pm

"Bodie Its really dark here…." Sent 7:54pm

After he read all the messages he looked at the time the first message was sent, 6:15pm? He looked at the clock it was 11:15pm "Shit!" he tried to calling Glitch's phone but he can't be reached "Damn Answer" he made a second call but still no answer he just grabbed a umbrella and asked one of his friend to borrow a car He drove to the meeting place Glitch said but the seats was empty….

-o-o-o-o- 10:30 pm –o-o-o-o

10:30 pm Glitch was shivering in cold and starving to death. "Great! I'm gonna die here alone and still a virgin " Glitch sigh he saw a powerful light strike his eyes he blocked the light through his eyes.

"Hey Mo slow down a little" MacCoy said he wasn't sure if he knew this kid, but when the car move slowly near him. "Glitch!" MacCoy said grabbing an umbrella and made Glitch inside the car, Glitch was shivering , Maccoy took off his jacket and handed it to Glitch

"Glitch take off your jacket it was soaked with water you'll gonna catch cold" Glitch nodded weakly and grabbed Maccoy's jacket. He took off his soaked shirt and jacket and replaced it with maccoy's jacket. Glitch was really tired he didn't realized that he doze into sleep, Maccoy looked at Glitch he was sleeping peacefully but when he touch him he was burning hot. "Mo he's burning" Mo looked through the mirror "We'll go to my place its near here, we need to dry him first and let him rest" Maccoy nodded .

Glitch woke up he found himself laying on the couch with layers of sheet covering him, he had no idea where he was "Where am I? " he said scanning the place as he looked around he saw Maccoy giving him a mug of Hot chocolate "Drink this G, It'll warm you"

"Thanks Coy!... Where are we ? "

"We're at Mo's place, you're sick glitch stay warm there, Why are you alone at the waiting shed at this hour?"

"I need to finished something at school, they the rain came so I got stranded there, I tried calling Lil'T , Bodie and Emilia but their lines were busy or unattended, I text Bodie several times until my battery went out. I waited there soo long the rain was too strong until you guys came "

Maccoy felt bad for Glitch he's been shivering like crazy his mind was wandering why bodie Didn't Picked him up? He said he texted him I'm sure he got those…

-o-o-o-o- present –o-o-o-

Bodie was on their room calling Taye and Lil'T's number Taye answered "Hey Bo what's up?"

"Taye have you seen Glitch"

LiL'T heared their conversation

"What?! He's not yet there but it's almost midnight Bo!" Taye raised her voice

"I know, there's a party goin here downstairs, left my phone here inside our room when I checked it out Glitch tried to call me and sent me some messages, I came at the waiting shed but he's not there!" Bodie said panicking

"Well taye I'll hung up I'll call dare or Aubrey okay" Bodie hung up. And he called the girls but they had no idea where the kid was.

It was midnight the party was over, Emilia saw Bodie only starred his phone "Did he called Bo?" Bodie just shook his head. He was surprized when his cell phone rang, it was McCoy's number on the screen.

"Hey McCoy Have you seen…. "

"Glitch was here at Mo's place, We'll bring him back at your place tomorrow he had a fever now, he need some rest".

"Thanks! I was worried sick, I left my phone….."

"You should, He was waiting there merely FIVE hours Bo!." McCoy said getting irritated and he hung up. Leaving Bodie stunned for a moment he was really worried sick about glitch he felt guilty, He really felt guilty, he wanted to see glitch.

"You fucked up Bodie" he said to himself

-o-o-o-o-

Mo finished cleaning Glitch's clothes and had them dried, Mo checked them in the living room he saw McCoy and Glitch having a chat. "Hey If you wanna sleep you two could use the guest room the bed there is big and you could fit there, and there's some extra blankets over there for you Glitch". Mo said yawning and he waved at the two "I'll catch some Z's"

Glitch stood and walk through the door but before he went inside "McCoy… Thanks.." and he jumped through the bed. McCoy watched Glitch settled in the bed he was still shivering from the cold. The DJ cleaned the mugs they used and he lay down next to Glitch, he felt the teen's shivering he wrapped his arms around Glitch. Just within minutes McCoy couldn't feel any shivering from Glitch, he held him closer next to him, Glitch mumbled something in his sleep "Bo..die" McCoy hugged Glitch tightly

"You don't need him Glitch" McCoy said to softly and he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep..

-o-o-o-o-

A little againsty here ^_^

Please don't hate me if I chose McCoy over Mo .. :P

A triangle huh …. XD

Read and Rate please…..


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading until here XD...

_Blah blah = thoughts (italized)_

I like snickers

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANCE CENTRAL... okay?

-o-o-o-o-

Glitch POV

I woke up in a strange place, but i remembered I'm at Mo's. I found McCoy at my side, he's been holding me since yesterday. At first I thought that he always had a cocky attitude, I never thought that he had a caring side.

I shifted my thoughts on Bodie, I'm not mad ….. Maybe a little but I'm sure he had reasons…. Why do I think of this? Does he even care?... The more I think the more I found myself stupid, What am I in his life?….. nothing. I closed my eyes for a moment and I felt McCoy move a little.

I starred at his face it was peaceful and new to me it was the first time I saw him without his goggles, I was shocked the he slowly opened his eyes and mine met his, I quickly shifted my eyes and looked away, I felt heat on my face because of embarrassment. McCoy chuckled and untangled his arms on me "How are you… feeling okay now?" McCoy said as he touched my forehead.

"Yeah… I'm feeling okay now Coy… Thanks for everything"

McCoy got up and he asked me to eat. Me, McCoy and Mo eat and talk together It was fun this was the first time we 'bond', well it's good to know them, when I looked at the clock it was 10:00 am "Uhh guys I think I need to go back. I think Bo and Em was worried about me…" they both nodded and Mo offered me a drive home, we're in front of the beach house but before I get out of the car McCoy tapped my shoulder.

"Can we hangout sometime?"

"Sure!, of course, hey thanks for yesterday Mo, Coy"

"No problem G!" Mo said smiling as usual

"We'll call you G, we promise to pick you up…. Later!" McCoy said grinning, I gave them a wave and watched the drove away.

A smile freed in my face, I went inside the beach house, when I made it to the living room Bodie saw me and grabbed me like I was the last pack of snicker available, checking me like I just survived after I jumped on a cliff.

"Glitch how are you?... you okay?" Bodie said, I can say that he was really worried about me. I felt a Cheshire cat grin grew inside me.

"I'm okay Bodie, McCoy and Mo kept me for a while" I said not looking at him

"Hey I'm sorry Glitch, I left my phone in the room and…"

"It's okay bodie" I said with a sigh. "I'll just lay down for a minute" I walked in our room and thrown myself in the bed. And tried to get more sleep

-o-o-o-o

"I think he's mad at me…." Bodie said to himself scratching the back of his head, he let the teen rest and he was starting to prepare lunch for them.

Bodie prepare a special one for today, he wanted to retrieve glitch's trust, as he opened the door he saw glitch sleep like an angel, Bodie crouched down on glitch level and starred at him for a moment, Bodie was nervous as he leaned over glitch and gave him a soft but quick kiss, although it was a stolen one but for Bodie it was big deal. He pulled over and headed in the kitchen and got the food he made for themselves. "Hey glitch are you hungry?" bodie said and the teen was awoken in his slumber. Glitch just gave him a nod and he join him eating. "Nice jacket you have" bodie said he knew that it was McCoy's.

"McCoy let me use it for a moment"

"Where did you sleep yesterday?"

"At Mo's place, Me and McCoy shared a bed" Glitch said while munching a large bite in his food. Bodie merely choked at the statement "What?"

" Uh huh and I'm glad he make me warm last night " glitch said without even bothering looking at the blond, he really liked his cooking.

" H-how did he… warm you ?" bodie said he was confused and nervous to what the teen might answer.

" Well I was really cold and soak with water, he let me use his jacket and when we get to the bed he hugged me to keep me warm"

Bodie let out a mental sigh, _"What am I thinking? I'm such a pig"_ he shake his head to free the thoughts he had. "I'm really sorry for what happen glitch"

"It's okay already Bodie, but I'll be happy if we could hang out sometime" glitch said trying to hide his blush.

Bodie smiled, he was happy that glitch wasn't really mad at him "Sure anytime you want"

"Are you okay tomorrow?" glitch said sipping on his coke

"Okay then" and they continued their lunch.

-o-o-o-

"Damn I'm really HIT Mo" McCoy said looking at the windows

"Isn't it Glitch too young for you?"

"Yeah a little, but I kinda liked him" McCoy said biting his thumb, Mo saw him "Yeah I can see that, but I don't wanna see you in jail being a phedophile"

"I'm not" the Russian DJ said smiling

"Okay if ya say so" Mo said dropping the subject.

McCoy starred at the window and his thoughts can't be change, his head was full of Glitch…_"Damn Glitch you really hit me, I want you, I like you and I'm sure that bodie didn't feel the same way on you. Even you didn't really say it I can feel that you like bodie but I'll make sure you'll like me too. " _

-o-o-o-

"Hey big sis can I borrow your phone I'm gonna call glitch" Lil'T said and she called glitch's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! How are you I've heard what happened you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine T, what's up?"

"Advance Happy Birthday G, you're 13 now! "

"Thanks T, you're the first to greet me … "

"No problem G, Any plans for tomorrow?"

"I got one, with bodie…"

"well good luck with that, I'm gonna hang up big sis coming bye …. "

"Bye T thanks." Glitch smiled Lil'T never fails to greet him or cheer him up.

Bodie was curious who's on the phone "Is that taye or Lil'T?"

"LiL'T, bodie I'm gonna take a shower" glitch said and he grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom.

Bodie was about to get out of the room when he saw Glitch's phone vibrate 'Message form Taye' he opened the message 'Advance Happy 13th Birthday Glitch, wish you all the best, We'll celebrate tomorrow okay? –LiL'T'

Bodie was surprised he didn't know it, he looked at glitch calendar there's a circle on it.

"I should surprise him tomorrow" the blond smiled he will make this special for glitch.

-o-o-o-o-

End of chapter 5

Well guys if you are a Mo fan just switch McCoy's Line to Mo vise versa….

R&R guys ch6 coming up


	6. Happy Birthday!

A/N: I was reading 4ever cheater and I'm starting to hate maccoy! XD

I really liked boglitch pairings, I found them cute...

Well lets go to the story

_Italized_ are thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Dance cenral

-o-o-o-

Happy Birthday!

Bodie let glitch play his xbox until he can't open his eyes, he knew that it isn't good for the teen but can't say no when glitch started to whine and pout in front of him, saying pleeese …. While holding his hand. He just smile when he say yes to glitch, Bodie wanted to see Glitch happy all the time.

"Uh glitch It's getting late I think you should sleep" The protégé yawned and agreed "Yeah… Goodnight Bo…" Glitch said as he made his way to their bedroom. "Night Glitch…. I'll catch up with ya later" Bodie watched the door closed and he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed taye's number.

"Hey Bo what's up!, don't tell me glitch was missing again…"

" No not that, is LiL'T there I would like to ask something"

" T?, bout what?"

"It's about glitch"

"Oh….. Okay … "Hey! T get over here Bo wanna talk to ya.." "

"Ey! Bodie" the two talk about fifteen minutes, bodie asked what was glitch favorites and wants.

"Hey Bo why you keep asking about G?"

"Tomorrow is his birthday right? I wanna know what he like"

"So you knew huh? Well glitch was too easy… Anything you give to him will make him smile trust me" Lil'T smiled and tried to stop his laugh she remembered that glitch liked him.

"Anything?"

"Yeah even you, ….. ohh big sis needs the phone byeee…."

"Bye" bodie was stunned by the last line lil't said _"Does he like me?" _he just slept beside glitch, he was about to close his eyes when he felt glitch arms hugged him like it was automatic every night they sleep. Bodie smiled and held Glitch closer to him.

-o-o-o-

Bodie woke up early so he could prepare for this day. Yesterday he called Dare and Taye to help him prepare for this day and the two called the others and agreed to make a special party for glitch, they decided that while Bodie and Glitch wasn't around the others will prepare everything until they come back.

-o-o-o-

Bodie decided to take glitch to the mall they went to all the shops glitch wanted to see bought him all the sweets he likes and hours had passed they ended in the beach. They sat on one of the bench near the beach and watched the waves hit the shores, the view was very beautiful watching the sunset slowly.

"Hey glitch" the Korean looked at Bodie, his face was serious, it was new to him "What's up?"

"I have a surprise to you"

"Really? What is it?"

"Please don't punch me after I gave it to you,.."

"Sure I won't" glitch said having a smile in his face he was really curious of this 'surprise' thing. He closed his eyes. Bodie lifted Glitch's chin and gently kissed his soft pinkish lips. Glitch opened his eyes he felt bodie kissing him, he saw bodie closed his eyes glitch wrapped his arms on bodie's neck and he returned the favor to the blond. They parted and gasping for air, "Glitch I.. I love you " the Korean smiled and give bodie another soothing kiss "I love you too Bodie"

"So you are my ... boyfriend now?"

"Of course, I love you Glitch"

"I love you more…" Glitch watched the sunset as he leaned his head on bodie's shoulders feeling his boyfriend's warmth, they let the time passed, Bodie checked the time and decided to go back to the beach house, as they walk bodie said that he had another surprise back home and the Korean was stunned when they got home

"Happy Birthday Glitch!" he saw all of them, Glitch was very happy all of them can see it, Lil'T grabbed the cake and made her way to glitch "Hey glitch happy 13th Birthday! Blow the candles!" glitch blow the candles "This is the best birthday ever !" the Korean shouted and Bodie whispered in his ears "The best birthday party so far …." The blond kissed glitch in from of their friends, they whistled and cheered "Congrats!" glitch was so happy that on his birthday he got his very special gift and it was Bodie.

The party continued, all of them was happy but there is someone had a fake smile, deep inside him was shattered into pieces he saw his love happy with another man, Mo saw McCoy and patted him in the back "It's alright coy, glitch was happy and you should be happy for him alright?" McCoy nodded as he watched glitch in Bodie's care he smiled "I can do better glitch" bitterness consumed him as the party continued.

-o-o-o-o-

Well that's the end in this chapter

What do you think?

Read and Rate guys….. Thanks for reading. !


	7. Chapter 7

Well hello there It's been a while since I update well school was a hell for me... but here it is,

If you read my stories you could say that I like depressing, against, dark stories well I am.. XD

Thank you for the reviews and pm's to continue this, I really appreciated it ... 3

-o-o-o-o-

Their relationship was going strong as always, its been a year and a half, their smiles was not fading away to each other, glitch loved him and bodie loved him back but their relationship was shaken by one kiss.

Glitch was very happy that his crush was now his boyfriend for over a year and they were happy, that's what he thought, he didn't realized that something's wrong going on, he didn't expect that one of his friends will betray him and for bodie he can't believe that he could do this to him.

For the last couple of months bodie was acting strange, that's what glitch felt, bodie was going out more often than usual without him, going back late at night and lastly getting drunk. At first it was only a suspicion but when he clearly saw it with his own eyes he just can't believe it.

It was Friday, Glitch and Lil'T were out on the streets because class were dismissed early, they were walking on the side walk near the park when LiL'T saw bodie on the bench with someone else, she tried her best to grab glitch's hand and just walk away but glitch walked straight and accidentally saw Bodie and Emillia kissing on the bench, he just stopped his tracks and watched them.

"Hey glitch… " Lil'T said as she saw the scene, she saw glitch's tears dripping. He clenched his fists and wiped his tears on his face, he quickly ran away, away from this scene.

"GLITCH!" Lil'T said as she watched his best friend, bodie heard and looked at Lil'T in shocked and the teen glared at him, she shook her head and chase his friend. Bodie was stunned he never think that this would happen, he loved glitch but the thing with Emilia was out of control and it just happened, the blond quickly stood and chase his boyfriend.

Glitch was exhausted by running so he just walk instead, never looking at the road, his mind was still clouded by that scene, he never cared whenever he bumped at people on his way, but he was back into his senses when someone grabbed him.

"Hey Glitch…" Glitch looked up and saw McCoy, he tried to wiped his tears and acted like nothing happened but McCoy saw his tears and wandered what happened, glitch insisted that nothing happened and McCoy just shrugged it away but he knew that something was wrong here, he saw Lil'T came near them "hey glitch are you okay?" she said softly as she rubbed glitch's back, McCoy asked Lil'T what happened but she just shook her head, he wanted to know what just happened, he invited them to a pizza parlor and when they got their order glitch was only starring at the windows which made the two more worried, McCoy poked Lil'T as he tried to knew what happened, "I'll text ya later" she said softly and McCoy nodded.

McCoy watched Glitch the whole time and he only starred at the window, Lil'T noticed this "hey he'll melt by the way you looked at him" she said with a smile "no, I'm just worried" Lil'T shrugged "Okay if ya say so.." they were cutoff when glitch said something

"Hey McCoy would you mind if I stay at your place just for a moment?" McCoy merely choked his pizza at that statement "what? Why? Something wrong?"

"If not it's okay, I'll call.."

"No It's okay glitch,.. haha" McCoy said as he tried not to lose his cool on the other side Lil'T was giggling he knew that McCoy was a keeper ever since Glitch and Bodie started going out.

They had finished their pizza, Lil'T had a call from taye but before they part ways Lil'T blinked at McCoy, the Russian DJ's freckled cheeks was beet red as he scratched the back of his head "Uhh glitch wanna go at my place now? Or wanna hangout for a moment?"

"nah, I wanna sleep coy " McCoy nodded and they started to walk to his apartment, as they walk glitch was silent, it's not normal for glitch to be so silent, he just clung an arm on glitch's shoulder and the teen gladly accepted it, as they walk McCoy had counted how many times glitch sigh and it was the seventh time and that made him more curious and at the same time worried, they reached his apartment and McCoy lead him to his bedroom glitch stripped down only leaving his boxers and hide under the covers, McCoy was back there, he saw glitch stripped in front of him, he was about to explode at that moment he just controlled his breathing and slowly calmed down, he went to the kitchen to check if there was enough food for them, as he check the fridge it was eggs, Gatorade, nutella, and then eggs again he sighed as he grabbed his wallet and went to the grocery store to refill his fridge.

An hour had passed and he bought the things he needed for his fridge, he entered his apartment and checked glitch on his bedroom but he was not there, but instead he heard someone crying inside the bathroom, he knew it was glitch, he wanted to comfort him, but how? The question invaded his mind as he arrange the contents of his fridge.

-o-o-o-

"Hey sis! You won't believe what we just saw earlier" Lil'T said, her voice was high as usual but with a hint of anger

"Yeah tshia what is it? " Taye said as she was half listening, probably one of new gossip again she said to herself

"Glitch and I saw Bodie and Emillia sucking face together at the park"

"What Hell NO!.." Taye said as she stood and turned her head to her sister

"WORD!" Taye sat back to her chair "Poor glitch…where is he?"

"McCoy's… probably crying" she said as she called McCoy's number and the DJ answered the call

"Hey Coy! How's glitch?"

"He's crying right now T, what should I do? What really happened?" Lil'T told McCoy what they saw earlier and the DJ was stunned how did bodie do such thing to glitch?

"Hey still there?" Lil'T asked as she thought that McCoy dropped the call "hey I'll drop by later to check him up "

"Sure T, bye.."

-o-o-o-

McCoy sat on the floor as he closed the door of his fridge, he leaned his head on the table, "If you could just like me the way you liked bodie, I promised I won't hurt you glitch"

.

.

.-o-o-o-o-

Well what do you think?

This is at first a boglitch pairing and I added McCoy but this could be a Glitch or Bodie centric, well whatever I'm sure to update but I don't know when… XD …

Read and Rate guys it means a lot !

Thank you for reading love you ….. 3


End file.
